Each day women are bombarded with sexy models and celebrities baring bodies, surgically enhanced and retouched to perfection. Magazines, movies, the internet, television and billboards—everywhere a woman looks she is met with a vision of flawlessness. These unattainable images set the highest of standards for women, and may leave them feeling physically inadequate and reluctant to celebrate their sensuality. This may be especially true for the mature woman, who once felt vivacious and attractive and now finds it almost impossible to fit in. A woman's body image can so detrimentally affect the way she perceives herself that it can impact her moods, her relationships, and her care and love of herself.
I have come to believe that in many cases a woman's hesitance or reluctance in approaching intimacy is not due to a lack of sexual interest, but simply because many women are self-conscious about their bodies, to the extent that they do not feel particularly alluring. Many mature women may have inhibitions caused by their self-awareness of the effects of aging. Others may feel self-conscious about weight gain, cellulite, varicose veins or scars from birthing children. Even women who would be considered objectively beautiful may believe that they can not live up to an impossible standard set by the media, and suffer from ‘image inadequacy.’
I came to see this as an issue affecting the happiness of many women and of their ability to relate openly and confidently with their partners and love interests.